The present invention deals with an accessory support device. More particularly, the present invention deals with an accessory support device which is attachable to the bumper of a vehicle.
Golf cars are typically small electrically powered, or gas powered, vehicles which are used to transport golfers, and golf equipment, around a golf course. Golf cars are in wide usage today. Many golfers own their own golf cars, and golf cars are available for rent on nearly every public and private course currently in operation.
Current golf cars come in many different shapes and sizes, both with and without bumpers. Those with bumpers have bumpers which are of varying width, shape, and length. These different physical size characteristics range from, for example, a 21/2 inch wide bumper to a very thin (approximately 1/4 inch or less) sheet of metal which serves as a bumper.
Current golf cars suffer from at least one deficiency. There is very little storage space in the golf car, and very little room for supporting accessories (other than golf clubs) which hold the accessories in a position readily accessible to a golfer who is standing outside the car. For instance, many cars have trays molded into the frames thereof. However, the trays are fairly small in size and meant for holding golf balls, tees, and golf gloves. Such trays are not large enough to support larger accessories such as a spike brush, or a ball washer or club cleaner. Further, typical golf cars have a basket mounted behind the passenger seat. While such baskets are large enough, typically, to hold a cooler or spike brush, the baskets are not readily accessible to a golfer standing outside the golf car. A golfer would find it highly impractical to try to clean golf spikes or a golf club with an accessory supported by the basket mounted to the rear of the passenger seats.
Typical golf cars also have can or bottle carriers molded into the frame and dimensioned to fit the exterior dimensions of a typical soda can, or soda bottle. However, only one such can carrier is typically provided for each passenger. Since golf clubs and country clubs commonly make a great deal of money on beverage sales, this limitation on the ability of a golfer to carry beverages significantly limits the club's ability to make money on beverage sales.